This invention teaches a means of alerting persons of impending danger as relates to civil defense, National Weather Service Warning and any general threat to the public. This alert in one embodiment is a receiver that is economical enough to install in a substantial number of location within a home or building and that may plug into any standard electrical outlet and may have a low power usage back up source. This invention also teaches the means of activating the receivers directly in the path, immediate area, or potential areas as may be required by receiving a transmission from cellular communication towers or any similar means directly in the areas required.
The invention also teaches this method to minimize complacency that may accumulate in communities where general alerts are issued and seldom affect the entire alerted community.
The invention also teaches an economical and practical means of alerting persons especially children and the elderly that may be utilizing a television for video movies or games and or not have any notification means turned or tuned in as would be required to receive an alert, to be alerted any time of day or night even is parent are not available to provide direction procedures or precautions as required.
The invention also teaches a means of alerting persons that may be deaf or posses other handicaps by flashing lights or any variety of signalling means.
The invention also teaches a design and means economical to be afforded by any-persons and or supplied by civil entities where automatedly activated known means as too expensive for mass populations.
The invention also teaches a means of alerting a user of a mobil cellular or digital phone that may be driving into an area of danger. Also, that one or more of the household devices may be taken by persons to sporting, camping, family outings of other functions, and may be powered by the rechargeable battery, od any means of connecting to a vehicle.
The invention also teaches a means of connecting and adaptation of the invention to a telephone of any desired circuitry entering a building etc that may be activated by any utility such as telephone, cable or satellite television, computer, electrical power utilities, or any entities that have means to activate the invention by means of electrical pulsing, reverse 911 calling, computer activation transmitting, or any known means that may activate the invention related to the method of means available to a particular utility or entity.
The invention also teaches a means of a primary receiver that may transmit to any number of secondary receivers with less costly circuitry, yet can provide an alert signal to persons in the area. The invention also teaches a means of a surge protector, or a circuit breakers means that has a proper functioning indicator and testing means, and may have the circuit monitored by the alert signalling entity and have means of signaling the user of a non active device or means of resetting the circuit breaker manually or by means from the alerting entity.
The prior art related to this invention is known to be general public warning systems that alert entire communities, although in many applications, the entire community is notified of the possible most hazardous locations. They are produced in the following descriptions. One is a hand held battery radio. Although economical to purchase it must be turned on to warn the user. Another is an electric radio design that may be activated by means of the broadcast system or in association with THE NATIONAL WEATHER SERVICE. These radios may be activated when the on off switch is in the off position. However, they are much more costly and therefore limit the user""s ability to purchase and also limiting the number of radios one can afford, restricting the area of a building or location the warning may be received by persons in the threat of danger. Also, there are community sirens that may alert the community along with television, computer, and similar warning means. The major problems associated with these systems are that they alert an entire large area, much of which is not affected by the hazard and the community becomes complacent of the repeated warnings that seldom develop near them, resulting in persons ignoring the warnings. Also, in many cases persons do not have a television or radio on particularly during the night hours, or may be watching or playing with a video movie or game, and therefore do no receive a warning.